When You're Gone
by AlineGiovanella
Summary: Sara e Doug se encontram no laborátorio de Las Vegas e acabando se lembrando do bons tempos em São Francisco. Como isso irá acabar?


Sara jogou seu café no lixo. Ela estava cansada. De praticamente tudo. O cheiro de café misturado com o cheiro de alcóol, produto de limpeza e papel impregnava o ar. O cheiro do labóratorio forense de Las Vegas tinha o mesmo cheiro sempre. E isso a fazia se sentir em casa.

As lembranças de anos anteriores a atingiram de uma forma terrível. Seu peito se encheu de angustia ao perceber que Grissom não entraria no lobby para pegar suas coisas. Nem Catherine. E nem Warrick. O último nome fez seus olhos lagrimejarem. Ela sentia muitas saudades de todos que se foram, mas pelo menos dois deles ainda estavam vivos.

Ela descansou a cabeça em seu armário, sentindo o frio do alumínio esfriar sua pele. Com um suspiro ela levantou sua cabeça e começou a pegar as coisas que precisava para sair dali e ir para o seu apartamento. Antes que pudesse terminar uma voz conhecida a tirou de seus pensamentos.

Seus olhares se encontraram e sentiu seu ventre se agitar. Fazia muito tempo que ela não sentia o frio na barriga, as borboletas no estômago, tanto faz. Fazia tempo que ela não sentia alguma espécie de desejo por outra pessoa. Parecia que ela estava adormecida e por alguma razão ela acordou.

_ Tem certeza que vai recusar o meu convite? _ Doug perguntou com um sorriso quase inocente nos lábios.

Sara deu uma leve risada antes de responder:

_ Tenho sim, Doug. Boa noite.

_ Sara... _ ele disse se aproximando. _ Vamos, não há nada de mais nisso. Apenas dois velhos amigos conversando outra vez. _ ele sorriu encantadoramente. _ Grissom irá entender...

A morena suspirou, sabendo que não tinha nada de errado nisso e que Grissom estaria ocupado demais para se preocupar e se ela quisesse ele nunca saberia que ela e Doug haviam saido pra jantar. Parecia que Grissom não se importava.

_ Tudo bem, vamos... _ ela fechou seu armário e passou as alças da bolsa pelos ombros.

Eles resolveram ir em um restaurante perto do laborátorio, já que ambos estavam sem carro.

Sara achava mais barato e mais prático não ter um carro, ela ainda tinha a esperança que um dia, Gil ligaria para ela dizendo para largar tudo e ir viver com ele em algum lugar que estivesse trabalhando, dizendo que queria ela perto para lhe ajudar. Ou para apenas estar perto.

Gil nunca pediu sua ajuda e também nunca negou. Mas ela sabia que quando o assunto era trabalho Grissom não gostava de misturar com romance. Ela teve muito o que aprender e material para se espelhar durante todos os anos que trabalharam juntos. Todas as broncas que levou dele que acabaram em um apenas 'me desculpe' e outras que acabaram em sexo. Todos os elogios e uma promoção negada. Era trabalho, ela entendia. Ou pelo menos fingia muito bem em sua frente. Grissom podia ser o mais calculista que fosse, o mais antencioso que fosse, quando se referia a mulheres Gil nunca as entendia completamente e as vezes não percebia que as coisas não iam bem. Foi por isso que Sara decidiu voltar para Las Vegas. Quando percebeu que o seu amor estava definhando aos poucos ela percebeu que se talvez fosse embora, ele sentiria sua falta. Ela sentira a falta dele e no final a chama do amor estaria de volta.

Tudo o que ela estava conseguindo com isso eram noites em claro pensando se ele estava bem, ligações rápidas por causa do trabalho e conversas pela internet. Junto com muitas saudades, angústia e solidão.

A nostalgia conseguia ser muito mais forte. Ela olhava para a antiga sala dele e sorria. Lembrando do seu antigo grupo. Da sua antiga vida.

_ Sara? _ Doug perguntou passando a palma de sua mão na frente do rosto dela.

_ Oh... me desculpe eu só estava... pensando. _ ela sorriu e ambos entraram no pub.

A música era alta, mas não ao ponto de ser desagradável. Eles escolheram uma mesa no canto. Longe da pista de dança e mais perto do bar. Fizeram seus pedidos e depois comeram em silêncio. Quando acabaram, Doug pediu uma garrafa de vinho depois de convencer Sara a bebe-lo com ele.

_ Eu tenho uma pergunta. _ o rapaz falou deixando a taça em cima da mesa.

_ Então continue com ela. _ Sara respondeu brincando e tomou um pouco do vinho em seu copo.

_ Como você consegue? Quero dizer, continuar trabalhando nisso e nesse ritmo. Sara, você trabalha demais para uma mulher casada! _ os dois riram tomando mais um pouco do vinho.

_ Faço o que eu amo. E não vejo mal em trabalhar quando não se há mais nada para fazer.

_ Como não? Aqui é Las Vegas! _ ele parecia indignado. _ Há tantos lugares bons para se ir... E eu nem estou falando das casas de prostituição! _ Sara riu balançando a cabeça. _ Você era mais agitada em São Francisco, sabia?

_ Sim, sabia... Eu deixei tudo pra trás para vir pra cá e a as vezes eu me pergunto se fiz a escolhar certa. _ ela olhou fixamente nos olhos do rapaz, deixando claro do que ela estava falando.

Ele suspirou, colocando mais vinho em seus copos. A conversa então, foi ficando menos complicada. As palavras mais enroladas e logo depois foram para a pista de dança.

_ Sabe, Sar? _ seu apelido soou muito melhor em sua voz e Sara sentiu um leve arrepio _ Eu sempre te disse que você dança bem e eu quero saber se você acredita.

Ela sorriu de lado e fez seu tipíco bico.

Acabaram pedindo mais algumas bebidas e resolveram ir embora quando perceberam que já estavam mais tontos que deveriam.

Quando chegaram no apartamento de Sara os dois se despidiram com um abraço. Um abraço no qual nenhum dos dois entava desposto a terminar.

A morena puxou o rapaz para dentro de seu apartamento, sentia sua pele quente e sabia que já estava bêbada.

Doug fechou a porta do apartamento com o pé antes de puxar Sara para perto de si.

_ Você é linda... Sempre foi, Sar. _ ele sussurou e encostou os seus lábios nos dela.

Uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo o corpo da mulher, se esquecendo do mundo em sua volta, esquecendo de seus problemas. Sentir um beijo que não fosse o de Grissom fez com que ela se sentisse muito mais mulher, por algum motivo. A fez lhe sentir feliz.

Sara tirou sua blusa antes que Doug desse um passo adiante. Até o quarto, algumas peças de roupa foram largadas no caminho. E na cama, que nunca foi usada com outro homem, Sara fez amor com Doug até se sentirem cansados o suficiente para dormir.

Na manhã seguinte Sara sentiu o calor do corpo do homem ao seu lado e sabia que não era o seu marido. Ela suspirou lembrando da noite passada e foi para um banho gelado.

Ela não conseguia chorar, não conseguia sentir o peso do arrependimento. Só conseguia sentiar a água gelada bater em seu corpo, fazendo-a se sentir mais relaxada. Ela não estava feliz. Talvez a confusão era demais para deixar os outros sentimentos se sobressairem.

Quando ela saiu do banho Doug já estava acordado, olhando para a janela. Sara suspirou ao perceber o quão lindo ele era.

Eles apenas se olharam, sabendo do que haviam feito e no que aquilo iria acabar. Ele se vestiu e Sara o levou até a porta. Seus lábios se encostaram pela última vez e ele se foi. Aquele seria o ultimo dia dele em Las Vegas. Doug teria que pegar o avião de volta a São Francisco pela tarde.

* * *

_ Ei querida! Como foi sua semana? _ a voz do outro lado do mundo perguntava pelo computador.

_ Foi... boa. _ ela respondeu tentando ao máximo fingir alguma naturalidade. A culpa estava começando a consumi-la. _ E a sua?

_ Normal, apenas algumas palestras, nada de mais... Você me parece estranha, Sara. O que aconteceu?

A feição da morena se desmanchou em uma careta de preocupação.

_ Nada aconteceu, Grissom. Isso é coisa da sua cabeça. _ ela deu uma risada para disfarçar. _ Como foi sua noite? Você dormiu bem? _ ela perguntou qualquer bobagem apenas para mudar de assunto.

Em seu quarto de hotal na França, Gil olhou para o lado. Deitado em sua cama havia uma loira, dormindo nua calmamente.

Ele virou-se para Sara novamente e respondeu naturalmente com um sorriso nos lábios:

_ Dormi como um bebê!


End file.
